Melancholic Actress Eileen
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 1st Fan-Made Units of EVENTS which is Valentine along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a lady named Eileen, she was an ambitious newbie actress who's looking for the role by always applying herself to casting in Grand Gaia Theater. One day, after many rejections, she's finally on the rock bottom and that's when she met her soul mate. These Valentine Units will be separated and there's going to be a twist ending in the end! Stay tuned! Note: This is the continuance of her evolution This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Eileen: Melancholic Actress Eileen That man was so tall and very attractive, yet that man seemed unhappy, but Eileen wants to say thanks for his beautiful music nevertheless. Once Eileen stood in front of him, he's suddenly moved away without even see her. Feeling angry by it, Eileen left the place. Two days after that magical night, she found him again in the party of someone's birthday, this time she sees him in a funny suits. He said "this is just for work" and Eileen replied "Yes, I know... By the way, you still owe me some apology for that night, right?" That man said, "Is that so?" After a four minutes arguments, the man got requested by the host to play the piano, so he left her alone again. The night came and both of them found themselves in the same place where they had arguments like it was fated by the Gods for them to meet again. Eileen asked that man's name "Hey! Who are you? Can you at least give me your name gloomy man?" He replied: "I'm Ryan, don't call me as 'gloomy man' again". Fate was even still working between both of them, as they walk out from that party, both of them found themselves walking together in the middle of the night in Edila streets. Edila streets at that time were so magical, and they started to sing "City of Star" because Edila was known to be the brightest city during moonlight. In that magical moments both of them are fell in love, flirting and holding hands like no one is around them, it's like the world belonged to them. Days after days has been passed with them dating on each day, that man's ambition was to be a pianist and open his own club in Edila City, he's got the talent but sadly he had no money to realizing it, so both of them are together collecting every money that they had from working. One day Eileen decided to put her own play with herself as the main actor which is one-person play, and she put her play advertisement around the city and used the old theater building to start her act. Sadly when that happens, Eileen didn't see her love anywhere during the play, and she felt brokenhearted. After the play, both of them got a fight and broke up, but Ryan didn't accept it at all. Many days has been passed, but one day she found Ryan stood in her house saying "I've got the invitation for the casting, and I believed this is meant for you". Eileen shocked and confused, she can no longer back to Edila city because she had no transportation to go there and the casting audition will be ended in 4 days. Ryan takes his money and said, "I will go find the cartridge horse and I will help you get there". 3 days has been passed and finally, they arrived at the casting place, the grand theater of Edila City. She passed the test but she had to leave him again, in her heart she still loves him, but he said "Go, this is your dream... I destroyed it once, but now all I can do is supporting you" and both of them never met each other again, but in their heart, both of them know that they loved each other so deeply. Statistic Units: 7★ Eileen: Melancholic Actress Eileen Skills 7★ Eileen: Melancholic Actress Eileen Leader Skill: Actress Ambition 40% Boost to HP and REC, Hugely Boost HC Effectiveness and Heal per turn & Probable heals damage taken. *''50% Boost to HC Efficiency, 800 - 1000 HP Heals + 12% REC per turn, 20% chance to heal 20% - 25% damage taken'' Extra Skill: Broken Fate of Heart 10% Boost to All Parameters, Slightly reduce damage when damage taken exceeded certain amounts for 2 turns & Considerably Reduce BB Gauge. *''10% Boost to All Parameters to all allies, 20% Damage Reduce after 8.000 damage, 20% Reduce BB Gauge'' Brave Burst: Foolish Dream Came True! Greatly Boost DEF, REC and Heal per turns for 3 turns, Greatly Boost HC Drop Rates for 3 turns, Slightly Reduce Damage from Earth and Water & Heal HP instantly. *''100% Boost DEF and REC, 3500 - 4000 HP Heal + 10%, REC, 20% Boost to HC Drop Rates, 15% Reduce Damage from Earth and Water Element, 3000 - 3500 HP Heal + 25%'' Super Brave Burst: Goodbye Performance Greatly Boost DEF and REC and Probable Heals damage taken for 3 turns, Greatly Heals HP when Guarding for 3 turns, Probable damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns & Boost Fire and Thunder Elemental Damage for 3 turns. *''100% Boost to DEF and REC, 20% chance to heal 25% - 30% damage taken, 3000 - 4000 HP Heal + 15% REC, 20% chance to reduce damage by 10% when guarding'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Another Heart Chance Enormously Boost Fire and Thunder Elemental Damage for 3 turns, Enormously Damage Reduction for Earth and Water for 2 turns, Full Heal & Boost Damage Reduction when Guarding for 3 turns. *''300% Boost to Fire and Thunder Elemental, 100% Mitigation for Earth and Water Elemental, 99.990 - 99.999 HP Heals + 5% REC, 20% Boost to Damage Reduction when Guarding'' 7★ Eileen: Melancholic Actress Eileen Evolves From: Passionate Actress Eileen *Evolution Materials: Fire Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Fire Totem, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 3.000.000 Evolves Into: N/A